


Colours

by phandom_faye



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandom_faye/pseuds/phandom_faye
Summary: After 20gayteen, Phil rules the world. What if he bans wearing black?





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Sadie, for helping me. :)  
> Enjoy!

20gayteen had been a wonderful year. After pride month people all over the world started to protest against incompetent rulers and they were dismissed. Two years after random rulers who didn’t really do anything, the first official worldwide elections were held.

The trick was – you couldn’t apply for being a candidate, somebody else had to submit you. Somehow because of that, Phil Lester and Daniel Howell were the most successful candidates against Kanye West. They won. The Phandom and the world couldn’t be happier.

Then Phil had gone a bit crazy. He created a bunch of laws which weren’t even that important but made people happier. The official flag of the world was now the rainbow flag and the national animals were dogs. Dan was the only one who could stop him, but Phil seemed so happy.

As Phil continued making the world a happier place by the little changes, Dan took over the health care and somehow managed to lower the percentage of the poor and criminals. Their system worked well – Phil had power and Dan had power to take away Phil’s power.

Phil kept glancing towards Dan as they put on their sparkling suits for the banquette that was being held to celebrate their fourth year as worldwide rulers. He tried to do it in secret, but he wasn’t very good at it. In fact, he was so bad, Dan turned and stared Phil with his questioning brown eyes. “What?”

“Nothing! Just, there’s this new law that I decided to make…” Phil said, his last words barely audible. He already looked guilty.

“And? What did you do, Phil?” Dan asked sighing.

“Maybe… Just maybe… I’m going to ban wearing black,” he muffled, his words quick and muffled. He bit his lip and smiled like he did when Dan was about to discover Phil had eaten all the marshmallows.

“Oh my god. Phil! Why would you do that? My wardrobe only has black clothes in it! I won’t let you do that! Think about all those angsty teenagers! Think about me!”

“C’mon, Dan. Please?” He stepped closer and placed a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “Please? I just want to make the world a little happier!”

Dan couldn’t say no. Not when Phil looked at him with those begging bright eyes. “Fine. Fine. Whatever.”

Phil put his arms around his now husband and kissed him. “Thank you! Love you, baby.”

Dan stepped away and made the noise of a dying whale. “We’ll never get over that, right?” Phil just smiled.

 

After a month the prohibition was passed into law and nobody was really against it, except all those angsty teenagers Dan mentioned. The law did say you could wear black merch so they were calmer than expected too.

Dan had bought so many clothes after the law. All over the house were clothes from Gucci and Prada that Dan hadn’t tried on yet. The doorbell rang at least once a day and Phil groaned every time Dan went to get his new clothes.

Then there was this one day. Phil had went to visit his family and Dan put on his black comfy jumper he hadn’t been able to wear since the law. He felt so good wearing black again. As he put on the music and scrolled Tumblr, his eyes turned heavy and he fell asleep. When he woke up, Phil was stood right in front of him.

He screamed. “Oh my lord! Phil! What the hell!”

“Sorry, didn’t want to scare you. You just looked so comfy… In your black jumper. Dan!”

“What?”

“You’re wearing black! You can’t wear black!” Phil pouted.

“Please, Phil? It’s my comfiest jumper.” Dan stared at Phil with his classic Heart Eyes Howell look.

“The law doesn’t allow it! I made that law!”

“But Phiiiiil! Please!”

“Begging. How embarrassing,” Phil said, grinning. Dan rolled his eyes. “Well, if you don’t take it off, I will have to do it!”

Dan was up and in the other side of the room before Phil could do anything. “Wow. That’s the fastest you’ve ever moved,” Phil laughed. “You almost ran.”

“Shut up,” Dan pouted. He pressed himself more against the wall when Phil started to move towards him. Dan had to come up with an idea and quickly. “Umm… Mario Kart! If I win, I get to wear this!”

“It’s on, Howell!” There it was. The competitive sparkle in Phil’s eyes that his husband loved so much.

Dan smirked. “The name’s Howell-Lester, babe. Don’t you dare to forget that.”

The sat on the couch and decided to play three times. The last time Dan distracted Phil with a kiss and came first.

“I won!” Dan cheered. “I never have to wear colour ever again!” But he saw Phil eyeing from the corner of his eyes and he knew what was to come.

“All or nothing!” Phil shouted, grinning widely at Dan.

“Fine,” Dan rolled his eyes. “But you’re not going to win, Lester.”

“It’s Howell-Lester, hun,” Phil said. “And I won’t let you win two times in a row.”

Phil had been right. He did win. He rolled himself onto Dan and kissed him slowly and messily, before pulling the jumper over Dan’s head. “Love you.”

“I don’t. I hate you,” Dan said before kissing his husband again. They sat there for an hour just kissing and cuddling before Phil stood up and said he had to edit a video. They never stopped doing their YouTube channels. Their life could be challenging and filming a video or two was a nice change.

Dan put on his pink jumper he wore outside their house and went outside. If he couldn’t beat Phil in Mario Kart, maybe he can just buy Phil sweets as a bribe so he would let him wear that goddamn jumper.

He bought some chocolate and candy. He also dropped by Starbucks and got them their favourite drinks. He got them something else too: something not so inanimate as the other stuff, something too cute to leave behind.

“Umm… Phil!” Dan called back in their house. “Could you help me, please?”

“Sure! In a second!” Phil shouted back, already hurrying down the stairs.

“I got some shit for you to let me wear this bloody jumper,” Dan told his husband who now stood in front of him.

“You got me coffee?” Phil asked. “And candy? How nice of you. I’m still not going to let you wear that. I like my new pastel Dan.”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind,” Dan smiled. He stepped outside and came back with a basket. “Let’s get this stuff upstairs.”

Once the two were upstairs, they sat on the couch. “Do you want to reconsider your decision?” he asked.

“Why would I-?”

Phil’s sentence was interrupted by a loud bark.

“What did you do, Dan?” Phil asked, grinning.

Dan placed the basket on his lap and lifted the cloth on it revealing two pairs of pointed ears. “I know I should’ve asked you but I just walked by them and I couldn’t leave them there.” He picked up one of them.

Phil smiled so wide he felt like he was going to explode. “You bought us puppies. Two! Two little corgis!”

“Yeah. I just thought about you and how you’ve wanted corgis for so long. And they were the last ones. The smallest,” Dan said. “So… Do you accept my bribe?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Go and wear your black depressing clothes. I’m going to stay with my children.”

“I thought your houseplants were your children,” Dan said before going to change his clothes.

“I have lots of children!” Phil screamed after him. He heard Dan mumbling something but didn’t bother to investigate further.

“You two are so smol. What should I name you?” Phil asked, giving the dogs kisses on their noses. “You are Loki,” he smiled at one of them. “And you are Thor.”

“What did you name them, Phil?” Dan stepped into the room wearing only black.

“Loki and Thor,” Phil grinned, scratching Loki’s head.

“Did you forget what happened with Loki the cactus?” Dan laughed. “He’s not very alive.”

“Too soon! I won’t forget to water my dog. You look dead inside, by the way,” Phil said.

“Good. That’s the look I’m going for. Wanna cuddle?”

Phil nodded and they laid on the couch, putting on some show on the TV.

“We have dogs and the world. How did I get so happy?” Dan asked, putting his arm over Phil’s stomach.

“You know how it started. “Hi. So, my name is [Dan],”” Phil laughed, imitating the movements.

Dan buried his nose into Phil’s neck. “Stop it. This is cyberbullying!”

“You know, the colours aren’t so bad,” Phil said a bit more seriously. He pulled the puppies closer to them.

“Yeah. I know. I have the most colourful person in the world right here and I don’t see anything bad,” Dan grinned.

“Maybe black isn’t so bad either.”

“Maybe.”


End file.
